STORY
by thekimve
Summary: Taehyung adalah seorang penulis. Dia sedang kesal lantaran seseorang mengkritik karyanya. Hoseok turun tangan untuk mengembalikan mood Taehyung. Jung Hoseok. Kim Taehyung. VHope. BTS


Story

.

.

Cast : Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung

Genre : T

.

.

.

Bangtan cafe tak seperti biasanya. Yang selalu dipenuhi oleh pengunjung. Tapi tidak untuk sore ini. Bahkan meja yang setiap harinya selalu penuh untuk sore ini sangat lengang.

Hanya terdapat dua namja yang lebih memilih duduk disisi jendela luar cafe itu.

Namja berwajah flat dan namja berwajah ceria. Sangat berbanding terbalik memang namun itulah yang terjadi. Keduanya adalah sepasang kekasih yang tengah menikmati sore hari dengan latte di hadapan masing-masing.

"Aku sedikit sebal". Ucap namja berwajah flat dan berambut merah itu. Matanya masih setia tertuju pada laptop yang tengah ia jamah sedari tadi. Namun fokusnya mampu membelah menjadi dua. Antara laptop dan namja berambut coklat di hadapannya.

"Tak biasanya seorang Taehyung merasakan sebal". Ucap namja dihadapannya. Seraya meletakkan buku yang tengah dibacanya diatas meja, matanya kini mengarah kepada namja yang ia panggil Taehyung tadi.

"Lihat Hoseok hyung. Aku menulis cerita untuk kesenanganku. Tapi mereka berkomentar seakan suatu karya patut di kritik". Wajah Taehyung berubah masam setelah membaca berbagai review dari reader cerpennya.

Hoseok tersenyum menatap wajah kesal kekasihnya.

Seulas, dua ulas bahkan sepuluh ulas senyum ia tampakkan karena wajah kesal kekasihnya sangat menggemaskan.

Lihat saja wajah datar itu tengah dihiasi bibir yang mengerucut kesal.

Jika bukan di tempat publik bisa jadi bibir itu sudah habis dilahap oleh Hoseok. Siapa yang tidak tergoda disodori oleh bibir pink mereka dan tengah mengerucut ingin disantap.

Merasa lama tak menerima tanggapan, mata Taehyung tertuju pada Hoseok yang tengah menatapnya.

"Apa yang Hyung lihat. Aku sedang kesal". Taehyung murka untuk kedua kalinya melihat tatapan mesuk milik Hoseok.

Sontak saja Hoseok tertawa keras melihat kemarahan Taehyung.

"Hahaha.. oh ku mohon hentikan. Kau tak cocok untuk marah-marah baby". Hoseok masih melanjutkan tertawa puasnya sambil memegang perutnya yang mulai kram.

Taehyung memang memiliki ekspresi datar namun jika ia sedang marah maka wajah imut dan menggemaskan justru yang tampak. Hoseok mengenal Taehyung sudah cukup lama. Namun ia tetap tak bisa menahan tawanya saat kekasih dihadapannya sedang marah.

Sangat menggemaskan bagi Hoseok.

Taehyung tak menghiraukan Hoseok yang masih tertawa seperti orang kesurupan. Matanya kembali tertuju pada laptop yang sedari tadi di perlakukan secara kasar olehnya.

Taehyung adalah seorang penulis lepas dan sering mempublish karyanya disalah satu portal web penyedia jasa posting cerpen. Namun kali ini ada yang membuatnya kesal. Ada yang mengkritik karyanya namun menurutnya itu salah.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu kesal?". Tanya Hoseok setelah tertawanya mereda. Ia tahu jika ini sangat serius dan bukan lagi bercanda seperti tadi.

Hoseok menggeser kursinya supaya semakin dekat dengan Taehyung dan bisa melihat laptop berdua.

Matanya mengikuti sebuah teks kritikan dihadapannya.

Tak lama matanya milirik kekasihnya yang masih kesal disampingnya.

Tangan kekarnya melingkar sempurna di pinggang ramping Taehyung dan sedikit membuat Taehyung terkejut.

"Hyung...". Taehyung menoleh ke arah kekasihnya.

"Ini yang membuatmu kesal?". Tanya Hoseok

Taehyung menganggu pelan. Moodnya masih berada di rate paling bawah.

"Kurasa kau tak perlu sekesal ini. Hey ini bahkan satu dari sekian banyak yang memberikan respon positif". Ujar Hoseok sembari memperhatikan setiap komentar yang masuk di kolom komentar reader.

Taehyung melipat tangannya kedepan. Dia bersiap untuk melayangkan aksi protesnya kepada Hoseok.

"Tapi dia sangat sok tahu. Aku menulis untuk kesenanganku sendiri. Jalan ceritaku adalah milikku". Taehyung memberikan pembelaan terhadap karyanya.

Hoseok mengangguk. Mengangguk penuh pemahaman.

Memang jika kita tengah membuat suatu karya maka itulah ciri khas kita, itulah jalan cerita versi kita. Itulah cerita yang kita buat dan itulah yang menjadi akhir.

Masih menjadi perdebatan tentang perlu tidaknya memberikan kritik tentang suatu karya sastra terlebih berubah cerita pendek.

Namun kita kembali lagi dimana kita mempublish karya kita? Jika hanya ditumpuk begitu saja ditumpukan file maka tak akan tahu apa komentar orang lain.

Hoseok menutup laptop milik Taehyung dan matanya menatap lembut sosok dihapannya.

"Aku tahu jika kekasihku ini sangat imajinatif. Aku bahkan tahu jika kekasihku ini imajinasi liarnya lebih nakal dariku. Benar kan?". Ucap Hoseok. Matanya mengerling nakal saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya.

Taehyung tersenyum malu dan membuang muka untuk menyembunyikan wajah memarahnya.

Taehyung bahkan sebetulnya lebih pervert dibandingkan Hoseok namun Hoseok justru menyukai kemesuman kekasihnya diatas ranjang dari pada ide-idenya tertuang dalam sebuah cerita.

"Kau tahu? Jika suatu karya dipublish diluar maka hal itu sudah menjadi konsumsi publik. Setiap pembaca mempunya pendapat masing-masing. Ada yang terhanyut dalam cerita dan ada juga yang merasa bahwa itu tak sesuai logikanya". Hoseok melepas tangannya dari pinggang Taehyung dan berganti menggenggam tangan halus Taehyung.

"Tapi mereka berkata seakan apa yang aku tulis itu salah padahal itu hanya imajinasi saja". Taehyung masih tak menerima.

Hoseok menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia tersenyum lembut kepada kekasihnya.

Tangannya mengangkat tangan Taehyung dan menciumnya pelan. Hoseok selalu punya cara untuk meredakan emosi Taehyung.

"Baby, sebagai penulis kau harus punya jiwa terbuka oleh komentar buruk ataupun bagus dari pembacamu. Kau berani memperkenalkan karyamu kepada masyarakat berarti kau harus siap menerima apapun komentar mereka. Itu yang dinamakan mental seorang pengarang. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang jika ingin menjadi pengarang yang hebat bukan?". Hoseok berkata menasehati. Bagi Hoseok, Taehyung tak bisa dikeras apa lagi di jugde langsung dengan kata-kata memojokkan. Taehyung meskipun memiliki wajah datar dan keras kepala tapi Hoseok paham jika hatinya sangat sensitif.

Jika tak sensitif maka ia tak akan menjadi penulis bukan?

"Baby, saat kau menjadi penulis hebat itu selayaknya pohon tinggi. Semakin tinghi pohon maka semakin kencang angin yang menerpa. Orang yang berkata karyamu seperti ini atau apapun adalah sebagian kecil orang yang mungkin tak memahami apa itu suatu karya. Terlebih jika kau semakin populer maka akan semakin banyak orang yang mencari kesalahanmu. Jadi mulai sekarang gunakan kritikan itu sebagai modalmu untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi dalam menulis. Bagaimana?". Hoseok menambahkan kerlingan nakal di akhir petuahnya.

Taehyung mengangguk kecil dan mencubit pipi Hoseok.

"Hyung hentikan kerlingan itu. Kau seperti Ahjushi mesum". Ujar Taehyung dengan tertawa anehnya.

Hoseok ikut tertawa melihat mood kekasihnya yang beransur membaik.

Hoseok dan Taehyung bersama-sama meminum Latte mereka yang sudah mulai dingin.

Hoseok meletakkan cangkir Lattenya dengan elegan sembari berkata,

"Jadi kali ini cerita apa yang kau buat?"

Taehyung hampir tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Hoseok.

'Ini gawat'. Batin Taehyung.

Hoseok mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Taehyung mulai salah tingkah.

Ada larangan keras untuk Taehyung "DiLarang Menulis Cerita Dewasa karena Imajinasi Adegan Dewasa Hanya Di Praktekan Untuk Hoseok Seorang".

Dan Hoseok merasakan bahwa feelingnya benar.

Taehyung tak kunjung menjawab. Ia sedang menyiapkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Jadi begini Hoseok Hyung, ini proyek cerita bersambung tentang sepasang kekasih yang tengah menjalin hubungan mesra dan...". Ucapan Taehyung belum tuntas saat suara mengintrupsinya.

"Dan karena sangat sangat mesra lalu berlanjut dengan adegan dewasa? Begitu maksudmu?". Hoseok berkata dibarengi dengan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung dengan sikap misteriusnya tak kunjung menjawab dan memasukkan laptop dan draftnya ke dalam tas.

"Baiklah baiklah aku menerima hukumannya". Dan Taehyung tahu diri jika larangan itu dilanggar maka ia akan habis 'dimakan' Hoseok.

"Tak perlu membuang waktu baby, kita akan melaksanakan hukuman terindahmu di rumah". Hoseok berdiri dan berjalan menuju kasir.

Ekor matanya menatap Taehyung yang berjalan keluar dari cafe itu. Senyum mesumnya tak terhindari. Hoseok sudah tak sabar untuk menghukum kekasih imutnya diatas ranjang.

Ah tentunya tak perlu dijelaskan hukuman apa yang dilakukan diatas ranjang.

Sudah pasti ini konten dewasa.

Kalian belum cukup umur untuk melihatnya jadi mari kita selesaikan kisah ini sampai disini.

Hoseok melenggang santai keluar dari cafe itu menuju Taehyung yang tengah bersandar di mobil mewah Hoseok.

Setelah keduanya masuk kedalam mobil, Hoseok segera mengemudikan dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju rumah mereka.

Jalanan sore yang turun menuju malam menjadi saksi apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan.

Taehyung tersenyum manis didalam mobil Hoseok. Taehyung tak pernah menolak hukuman itu. Karena inilah cerita sesungguhnya.

Cerita yang bahkan belum Taehyung tuangkan di dalam karyanya namun akan ia ceritakan sendiri dikehidupan nyatanya.

Hanya dengan Hoseok kekasih yang paling ia cintai.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nb : Hai Reader apa kabar? Terima kasih atas review kalian disegala FF saya. Tapi maaf saya tidak dapat membalas satu2. Tapi saya senang sekali jika pembaca mereview ff saya. Terima kasih aku mencintai kalian.

Cerita ini datang dari seorang pereview yang sedikit mengganggu pikiran saya. Mungkin dia belum paham dengan apa yang saya maksud didalam ff saya. Tapi memang faktanya sedikit yang tau soal "siapa dia?" Dan "seperti apa dia". Tapi aku suka mengangkatnya menjadi cerita karena aku memang paham hal itu. Jadi kurasa untuk pereview yang tak paham bisa sekalian baca2 soal fakta BTS terbaru ya^^

Dan saya juga mau memberitahu jika semua ff saya ini ditulis asli melalui ketikan via word HP. jadi masih banyak typo disana sini karena keterbatasan layar. Tapi itu semua tak membuat saya surut dalam menulis apa yang ingin saya tulis.

Terima kasih para reader. Selamat menikmati.

.

.

.

SARANGHAE


End file.
